


Half-Light

by gaara (gaaraa)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraa/pseuds/gaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara deals with confusion and uncertainty, and Naruto is mostly asleep. 654 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Light

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based off of one of those "imagine your otp" things from tumblr. Done really quickly and without proofreading.

It’s early, now. The sun isn’t even over the horizon yet - leaving the world shrouded in an enigmatic twilight. It’s around this time that people say the world is the most magical, most mysterious. He doesn’t necessarily buy it. There have been times where he hasn’t slept for days, and despite being lonely, most hours of the night are as plain as most hours of the day.

But as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and he takes in his room - his desk is against _that_ wall, his dresser is against the adjacent one, and there are a couple of piles of clothes between the bed and the door - he sort of starts to get it. Very little else is awake right now, and it’s easy to take in the beauty of the earth that he lives on.

 

It’s easy to take in the beauty of the boy still sleeping beside him.

 

Blond hair is twisted into strange kinks and curls over his face and he might snore but it’s easy to forgive given the joy he brings to life when he’s conscious. Even in the dark, the marks on his face are easily discernable; they’re sort of endearing, in a slightly odd sort of way. There’s never really been an explanation for them, come to think of it.

It was only recently that it occurred to him that he might be attracted to this boy. After years spent together, playing video games, playing sports, just lounging around and watching tv, he finally had the epiphany that explained his unnatural compulsion to follow this boy to the ends of the earth.

 

Is it love?

 

He’s not exactly sure, right now. It could be, but is he even capable of feeling that kind of intense emotion? For a long time, he thought not. He didn’t experience any kind of attachment to his family or schoolmates, and he was certain that they hated him in return.

 

Until he met this boy.

 

It’s not exactly right to say his whole world was flipped, and he suddenly could see color where there was only gray. It’s more accurate to describe it as a slow realization. He doesn’t remember exactly when he decided that yes, his siblings loved him and yes, he could care for them in return. It’s been so long now that all his memories of being lost to himself are slightly fuzzy around the edges, dulled and unable to cause him pain any longer.

He’s said “thank you” to his companion several times, yet it doesn’t feel like enough.

 

The first rays of light begin to poke through his blinds and his gaze zeroes in on the boy’s lips.

It’s been too tough to broach the subject of feelings in conversation. There’s an apprehensiveness and a slight fear that edges in on him whenever he thinks about it. It’s easy enough to tell himself that maybe if he tried kissing him just once, he’d know for sure how he felt and… He doesn’t know what he’d do then. 

 

There’s a movement, unnoticed by his conscious awareness until he’s already reached his destination - hovering quietly over his friend. He’s nervous, not sure whether or not the outcome will be worth the action he’s about to take. Will it end badly? Will it work out? He will almost definitely wake the boy, and where it goes from there isn’t certain. _ He’s always been a wild card_.

 

He takes too long to think. 

He’s about to move away, resign himself to the morning and consider this another time, and then he notices -

One blue eye peeking up at him. His face feels like it’s burning and he’s frozen. Out of the silence comes a sleepy, familiar voice.

 

“Well, if you’re not gonna do it, I will.”

And both of them have awful morning breath, it’s a little awkward, but the soft lips against his own feel like sunshine. 


End file.
